Many physical locations exist for individuals to print pictures from digital images. These locations are sometimes referred to as “photo kiosks” where customers can interact with a printer to print pictures. The photo kiosks are located in many public areas that are convenient for the customer such as, for example, malls, department stores, convenience stores, hotels, cafeterias, train stations, and airports. The photo kiosks are equipped with printers that carry out the function of converting a customer's digital data into photographic prints in a relatively short period of time.